


A Thorn to One's Heart

by humanyubel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mutually Unrequited, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not love, but you learn how to make due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorn to One's Heart

There is always something someone wants.

She wanted a beautiful comb, it shone black like the night sky, far beyond the twinkling stars. If you looked at it twice you'd really see it was purple. 

Children don't care about the specifics.

The comb belonged to no one,

it would be hers.

\-------

Years go by and her want only grows.

It doesn't matter what she has to do as long as she gets the comb.

It's been years yet she still covets something that will never be hers.

It's stubbornness that keeps her going.

\-------

One day she sees a new comb, so much like the comb she always ~~needed~~  desired.

This comb is an inky black. It's easy to over look when it's so much like the comb ~~she actually wanted~~  from all of those years ago. 

Purple has always been her color.

\-------  


The comb looks almost exactly like the comb she always wanted.

_But it's lighter, it's nearly reluctant to remove the tangles from her hair._

This comb will do.

It's the closest she'll get.

\-------  


Eventually she holds the comb firmly in her grasp.

There's no one to own it other than her, and it's not as if someone would care about some _imitation_ comb. 

**_There's no one left to care anyways._ **

The comb seems to fade into a murky gray eventually, it's hard to drag it through her hair.

She tells herself a possession needs the brand of candid love she herself has.

It doesn't matter that it's not the same comb; _it's close enough_.

Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile.  
> I'm ready for the hate this will probably get.  
> I'll probably post this on my Fanfiction.net account as well under the name queersai.


End file.
